creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Komentarz na blogu:Rosley/Clockwork - Twój czas minął/@comment-31.2.57.243-20150725174517
Zabijcie mnie. Już? Dobra. Jeżeli zamierzacie się ze mną kłócić, to pamiętajcie: nie odpowiadam nikomu. Napiszę co tym myślę tu i teraz. I tłumacz nie wiadomo czemu usunął kawałek z gwałtem brata. A więc do rzeczy. Powiem, że jej dzieciństwo jest strasznie "cliché" jak na Creepypastę. Oh jej, znowu przemoc w rodzinie. Nie wiecie ile razy ja to już widziałam w pastach. To już się zaczyna robić nudne. Moim zdaniem to jest dorzucone tylko po to, żeby mieć dla niej te współczucie, czy coś. A czy to się na niej w jakikolwiek sposób odcisnęło? Nie. Więc po co autor to w ogóle dodawał? Przechodząc do następnej części. Ten kawałek z rysowaniem...jest tylko po to, żeby chłopak z nią zerwał. Serio? I to już nawet nie było wspominane po tym, jak on ją zostawił. A tak w ogóle, jak ona do cholery zdobyła chłopaka? Zdobycie partnera wymaga zaufania, które by mogła stracić po tym jak jej brat ją gwałcił (oryginalna wersja, nie mam pojęcia, czemu tłumacz to pominął), a ojciec się nad nią znęcał psychicznie i fizycznie. Ludziom zajmuje to LATA, zanim zaczynają się umawiać po czymś takim. A więc CW też zajęłoby lata po skończeniu się znęcania nad nią, żeby ona zaczęła się umawiać. Ale było stwierdzone, że się nie skończyło. I chcecie mi powiedzieć, że jakimś cholernym cudem pokonała swoje problemy z zaufaniem i strach przed pobiciem przez kogoś z kim chodzi, z 9-letnią przemocą i gwałtem w jej rodzinie, które są kontynuowane? Ja nazywam to bzdurą. To jest gównianie napisane i KOLEJNY bzdurny powód, który autor wrzucił, żeby wyjaśnić czemu zwariowała. Żałosne. Następnie jest jej powiedziane przez nauczyciela, że ma oddać zaległe zadanie. To nie jest, kurna, nowe. WIELE uczniów zapomina o swoim zadaniu, ale CW będzie surowa i bezpośrednia, kiedy nauczyciel zażąda to z powrotem. Ta scenka W OGÓLE była niepotrzebna. Znaczy, CW trochę się wkurzyła, to normalne, ale tak by chyba zrobił KAŻDY uczeń. Ta scenka mogła być usunięta i pasta byłaby dużo lepsza, bo to jest marnowanie czasu i przestrzeni. Boże, przecież to tylko kilka zdań. Następna część też nie jest potrzebna. Czas jest przeciwko niej, no więc twórzmy moją przyszłą osobę na podstawie rzeczy, której nie cierpię *sarkazm*. Ugh, nie. Następna część jest jak jej chłopak z nią zrywa z powodu...jej rysunków... Serio? I tylko to? Więc ona interesuje się horrorem, wielka mi rzecz. Ja nie mogę...to nie jest solidny argument, żeby zerwać z kimś. Ja rozumiem, że może się tych rysunków brzydzić albo coś, ale co do jasnej...? Ja bym nigdy nie zerwała z kimś, bo interesował by się rysowaniem gore albo nawet porno. Powiedziałabym, żeby nic w sobie nie zmieniał i tyle. Ok. A więc, ta sprawa z chłopakiem to była bzdura i nie było potrzebne, bo jak ona by nawet zdobyła chłopka z problemem z zaufaniem? Które powinna mieć, bo jest walonym człowiekiem. Pisarz powinien przynajmniej napisać, że zerwali ze sobą, bo chłopak nie był już zainteresowany, albo już stracili ten "blask", czy coś. Ludzie zrywają z tych powodów CODZIENNIE, nie dlatego, że jeden z partnerów jest zainteresowany gore. Po tym zdarzeniu CW wpada w depresję. I OCZYWIŚCIE obok niej jest igła. CHWILA. ZACZEKAJ. Ona jest w łazience. Zamierza użyć ostrego przedmiotu, żeby zrobić coś z jej buzią...wtedy jej matka wchodzi i ją przyłapuje...chwilunia. Hmmm...niby nie zabiła swojej mamy, ale nie przypomina wam to sceny z pewnej kiepsko napisanej, ale popularnej pasty? Dam wam podpowiedż. Zaczyna się na J, a kończy na R albo F, jak kto woli. Łapiecie? JEFF THE KILLER. Jezu, ale zmałpowała tą scenę. Jak stało się to tak popularne? Następna scenka była w porządku. Miała terapię i zachowywała się dziwnie, nic tu złego. I jeszcze następna też jest ok. Ale pamiętajcie, ona jest w szpitalu. Taa, trochę w złej kolejności, ale co tam. Zaraz, jedna rzecz jest nie tak. Czemu ten doktor jej nie powstrzymał? Naprawdę, CZEMU? Niestabilny pacjent próbuje wstać i myślałeś o tym, żeby ją powstrzymać, ale tego nie zrobiłeś, ponieważ...? Serio, w tym przypadku powinni ją przynajmniej uspokajać, mówiąc "W porządku Natalie, uspokój się. Jesteśmy tu, by Ci pomóc. Połóż się", ALBO COŚ TAKIEGO. No więc, w następnej części, CW ma zielone oczy *hyyy*. LEKI ZMIENIŁY JEJ KOLOR OCZU *HYYYYYY*. Ale tak całkiem serio. Co do cholery? Czy TYLKO TAK autor umiał to wytłumaczyć, dlaczego oczy CW są tak cholernie jasne? A może chciał tylko mieć postać z jego ulubionym kolorem oczu i musieli wyjaśnić, jak je zyskała. Nieważne, nie wnikam w to. Wnikam w to, jak ŻADEN z lekarzy jej nie uspokaja i w ogóle jej mówią, że nie powinna się obudzić, a leki jakie jej dali, nie były testowane. Powinni byli jej powiedzieć coś uspokajającego. Jak na przykład jej mama, która ją tu przywiozła, próbowała odzyskać z powrotem swoją ukochaną Natalie. Następnie CW, mając 17 lat, okazuje się pokonać lekarza, który ma najprawdopodobniej od 25 do 40 lat. Jeśli nie starszy. I jest jeszcze facetem, więc byłby wyższy niż ona. A więc, ona ma super siłę? I tak nagle uzyskała zdolności do walki z powietrza? Czy leki mogą uczynić Cię dobrze władającą nożami? Nie wiedziałam. Rozumiem, że mogą zmienić twój wygląd, ale dać Ci umiejętności? Serio? I ja WIEM, że nie chodziła na żadne takie lekcje, bo nie miałaby na to walonego czasu. Czytając dalej, możemy wyczytać, że zabiła ileś tam "lekarzy" i dwóch ochroniarzy. Dlaczego powiedziałam "lekarzy"? Bo testowali na niej NIETESTOWANE leki, które powinny być testowane, zanim w ogóle znalazłyby się blisko dziewczyny. Nawet z jej zaburzeniem i pozwoleniem jej matki, lekarze nie mogą tak po prostu używać nietestowanych leków na dziewczynie. No dobra, zaczekaj. Jak ona pokonała ochroniarzy? Oni są wytrenowani, uzbrojeni, zabezpieczeni, profesjonalni, a ona jest tylko niestabilną, nieuzbrojoną, niezabezpieczoną, nieprofesjonalną, 17-letnią, wychudzoną dziewczynką. Oh, zaraz, CW wyciągnęła z powietrza nóż kieszonkowy. I nie mówcie, że miała go przez cały czas, bo przecież opróżnili by jej kieszenie. Oh, i nie zapominajcie, że mały nóż może przeciąć się przez całe zabezpieczenie, cały ten gruby brzuch i wylecą całe flaki. Nie ma z tym nic złego *sarkazm*. A drugi ochroniarz tak po prostu się poddał po śmierci jego kolegi. Serio, upuściłeś broń po tym, jak ktoś zginął? Rozumiem, że możesz "zamarznąć" ze strachu, ale SERIO? Upuszczając twoją jedyną broń? Ciało tak nie działa. Jest takie coś nazywane instynktem. A więc, CW tak skądś bierze dwa noże. Kto wie, czy to noże kuchenne, scyzoryki, czy tasaki do mięsa. Czemu do cholery pomieszczenie do testowania miałoby noże? Wątpię, żeby jacykolwiek lekarze używaliby dużych, grubych noży, żeby na czysto i delikatnie ciąć pacjentów. Więc, taa. Natalie tak łatwo przeszła przez żebra swojej matki, jakby były cholernym papierem. A tak. To Hulk, zapomniałam. "im większy jesteś, tym bardziej boli upadek" Spróbój przewrócić grubego kolesia. Nie tak łatwo. A co z umięśnionym kolesiem? Taa, nie. Nie da się. Więc czemu użyłaś tego wyrażenia? Czemu w ogóle użyłaś jakiegoś wyrażenia? CZEMU W OGÓLE GADASZ W CZASIE WALKI? PO PROSTU SIĘ ZAMKNIJ I GO ZABIJ ALBO GO TORTURUJ ALBO COŚ. JEZU CHRYSTE, JEŚLI ZAMIERZASZ GADAĆ, RÓB TO PRZYNAJMNIEJ KIEDY JEST ZWIĄZNY I MOŻESZ WTEDY MÓWIĆ ŻARTY (*kaszlucupcakeskaszlu*). I po co w ogóle wzięłaś poduszkę? Wszyscy w szpitalu już wiedzą, że ona zabija ludzi. No wiecie, taśmy zabezpieczające i inne gówienka. Zaraz, szpital ich nie ma? Oh, jak dla niej wygodnie. Chwila. Więc ona przeszła tą całą drogę do domu, tylko żeby zabić swojego brata? Ok, dobrze. Nie będę się czepiać. Nie najgorsza decyzja, jaką podjęła. Ale wiecie. Ej, popatrzcie na to. Jakiś typ żartu, czyż nie? Ale zrobiła to, kiedy jej brat nie mógł się ruszyć. Widzicie, o to mi chodziło. Gadanie, kiedy wróg nie może walczyć. Um, sorki, że Ci to mówię CW, ale on ciągle może płakać. Kanaliki łzowe nie są przyłączone do gałek ocznych. Jest taka czynność nazywana wyszukiwaniem. Jakbym ja o tym nie wiedziała, zajęłoby mi to jakieś 5 sekund, żeby otworzyć nowe okno i wpisać "czy możesz płakać bez oczu". I poszukaj. Więc wiesz. To nie w porządku. A więc wtedy CW mówi jeszcze więcej żartów, wreszcze wpychając mu palec do gardła. No i wtedy, cytuję "Umarł chwilę później"...I to wszystko? Nie "Zaczął się krztusić i kulić się, próbując wyjąć palec z gardła, ale był wepchnięty zbyt mocno i głęboko. Kaszlał i płakał, ale palec ani drgnął. W końcu upadł na podłogę, drgając. Jego skóra zmieniała barwę na błękitny, jak zyżywał ostatnie pokłady tlenu. Powoli kaszlnął ostatni raz, biorąc duży, bezsensowny oddech przed swoją śmiercią."? Taa, to nie było takie trudne. No i ostatnia część. CW wróciła do łazienki, by dokończyć swój wygląd. A więc, tym razem Natalie zamierza wydłubać sobie oko i wepchnąć zegarek do jej pustego oczodołu. A teraz parę pytań: skąd ona wzięła zegarek? Czy autor nie mógł chociaż RAZ o tym wspomnieć? Czemu to było tutaj tak NAGLE? I jeśli także rozebrała go na części, jaki był w ogóle sens tego całego czasu? Jej oczo-zegarek może pokazywać czas, czy coś? To po prostu zasrany zegarek, żadne koła zębate nie są potrzebne, żeby działał. Nic. Parę obrazków pokazuje ludzi, którzy używają jej oka, by sprawdzić która godzina. A sam zegarek by w ogóle nie wypadł *sarkazm*. Podsumując: 1. Była w łazience, by zrobić sobie swój "wygląd" 2. Zrobiła coś ze swoją buzią ostrą rzeczą 3. Była w szpitalu i pokochała swój nowy wygląd, tak jak wcześniej 4. Zabiła swoją mamę, tatę i brata W TEJ KOLEJNOŚCI. Przypomina wam to kogoś? Jeff: 1. Był w łazience, by zrobić sobie swój "wygląd" 2. Zrobił coś ze swoją buzią ostrą rzeczą 3. Był w szpitalu i pokochał swój nowy wygląd, tak jak wcześniej 4. Zabił swoją mamę, tatę i brata W TEJ KOLEJNOŚCI Taa, więc WCALE nie ściągnęła od Jeff'a. Serio, ta historia jest okropnie napisana i ogólnie do dupy jeża się nie nadaje. I oczywiście jest ściągana od Jeff'a.